pureamazingnessfandomcom-20200213-history
"Hey, What Am I Running Into?" Episode 1
WELCOME! ~Disclaimer: This is a spin off of iCarly's "Hey, What Am I Sitting On?" and "Hey, What Am I Licking?". Pure Amazingess Wiki is not affiliated in any way with iCarly and does not claim any objects pertaining to it. We also are not affiliated with Legend of Zelda or Nintendo, and therefore do not own Link or any objects pertaining to Legend of Zelda.~ ---- ﻿Welcome to the first ever episode of "Hey, What Am I Running Into?"! In this game, a willing contestant will be blindfolded and will run into an item. Then, they have to try and guess what they ran into in 20 seconds in order to get a prize! For all of you that do not know: Link is a character from Legend of Zelda, and he does not speak. Also, Mr. Host Man and Mrs. Assistant are fictional characters created by Slowlyevanescent. If you find that they do exist, well, that's just plain creepy. Your Host: 'Mr. Host Man '''Your Assistant: '''Mrs. Assistant '''Your Contestant: '''Link Mr. Host Man: Hello, and welcome to the first ever episode of ''"Hey, What Am I Running Into?". I'm your host, Mr. Host Man! Can I get some applause?! (Cricket noise) Mr. Host Man: How about a grilled cheese? (...) Mr. Host Man: (...Sigh...I'm such a loser...) And this is my assistant, Mrs. Assistant! (Crowd cheers) (Mrs. Assistant smiles and waves while Mr. Host Man glares at the crowd) Mr. Host Man: In this game, a contestant will be blindfoled, then run into an item, and they will have twenty seconds to guess what it is in order to win a prize! Mrs. Assistant, please show the audience what the contestant will be running into today! Mrs. Assistant: The contestant will be running into... (Whips off curtain) '''A LARGE FLOUNDER! Mr. Host Man: Very nice! Now, please show the audience what the contestant will win if they guess what they have ran into! Mrs. Assistant: The contestant will win... (Whips off another curtain) 'ANOTHER LARGE FLOUNDER (WEARING A SOCK)!' Mr. Host Man: How splendid! Now, I am proud to introduce today's contestant- the Hero of Time, the Blue-Eyed Beast, the guy who can actually wield the Master Sword, give it up for- LINK! (CROWD GOES WILD) (Link runs on stage) Mr. Host Man: Hello, Link! How are you feeling today? Link: Hiyah! Mr. Host Man: I assume that means good! Are you ready to run into something today? Link: Yahhh! Mr. Host Man: (Looks at Link with a confused look) Wonderful! Mrs. Assistant, please apply Link's blindfold! (Mrs. Assistant blindfolds Link) Mr. Host Man: Are you ready? Are you set? BEGINNNNNN! (Link runs into flounder and bounces off of it) Mr. Host Man: 20 Seconds on the clock- Link, what did you run into? Link: Hee-yah? Mr. Host Man: I'm sorry, run that by me again? Link: Hee-yah. (17 Seconds) Mr. Host Man: (...This show is going down the drain...) Um, I still don't seem to understand you. Link: Hee-yah! (14 Seconds) Mr. Host Man: Link, can you say it again- in English? Link: (Waves arms up and down) HEE-YAH! Mr. Host Man: Enunciate more clearly, please. (10 Seconds) Link: (Face goes red) HEE-YAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mr. Host Man: Shout all you want, but you have to actually be able to talk to participate...No more funny buisness, I'm begging you. (5 Seconds) Link: (Vein on forehead bulges) HEEEEEE-YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mr. Host Man: Will someone PLEASE tell me what he is saying?! (CLOCK BEEPS) Mr. Host Man: (...Thank goodness...) Aww, I'm sorry, but time's up! Link: ... Mr. Host Man: Thank you for participating today on "Hey, What Am I Running Into?". Link: You're welcome, Mr. Host Man. (Walks off stage) Mr. Host Man: He...Did he...No...He couldn't have...talked?! ARGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Camera suddenly goes off) Got Recommendations? Post Below, and Sign Your Post! Category:Game Shows Category:Hey, What Am I Running Into? Category:Short Stories Category:RANDOM Category:Episodes Category:Series